Never forget
by Icefelis
Summary: He was that special person, the man she would tell to her grandchildren all about... But... But she would move on.... and never forget.... Onesided TomoyoEriol...


Disclaimer: I do not own Card Captor Sakura and I never will.

**Never Forget**

"When I will be older, having lived my life to its fullest, having had a family, my grandchildren will come to visit me. They will ask me if I've loved many people in my life, if I've fallen in love with someone special. They will ask me if it was their granddad, eyes full of curiosity and trust."

At that, the young woman smiled, looking blindly straight ahead, lost in the future under the unwavering gaze of her host, a future that many people she had loved would never be part of. She had left people behind, men and women, family members, lovers and friends, but, even if one day, she would forget them, they still would have touched her heart, still would have changed who she was. She half closed her eyes, taking a sip of tea, contemplating what she would say next. Breathing in deeply, she put the fine teacup back on the small plate.

"I will tell them that I have loved their grandfather with all my heart, but that there was another man before him, someone else so special I was never able to forget about him even after all the decades." The young man sitting across from her arched an eyebrow, looking at her with scrutinizing eyes, his usual mysterious smile in place. She, the epitome of calmness and peace, took a small bite in a cookie, slowly chewing on the sweet paste thoughtfully. She swallowed and smiled slightly, readying herself to continue.

"I will tell them that this man showed me that one could love without losing their heart and soul, that some people are worth loving." Her smile grew slightly wistful and she looked down at her cup into the light green liquid, thinking of what he had done for her, of her previous heartache, of their friendship, of everything that had happened. Her going to continue her scholarship in England, meeting him in a small coffee house across the university, talking to him once, and then another time, and another, until they met weekly, getting to know each other, as they could have had when they were younger. She heard porcelain clink against porcelain and looked up at him, meeting his eyes head on.

"I will tell them, eyes full of regrets and bittersweetness to follow their heart, not to hold back and to live their life at the fullest." Live, love and be. Never forget, but move on. This was what she had learned, through good and bad times.

"I will tell them that they will meet a person as the one I am talking about and that, if they are careful, they will be able to recognize that person. I'll warn them that loving is not easy, it opens one up for heartache, but that it can be beautiful and inspiring too."

Loving someone was never easy. It never had been, and as you got hurt, it became harder and harder. Adults couldn't love with a child innocence, they couldn't love without reserves, with all their heart and soul, because they knew what they could be losing, knew that, sometimes, love came with a cost.

The dark-haired woman wasn't living in a dream, she didn't believe that everyone had a soul mate, a perfect match, but she thought that there was maybe someone out there, a person that could make another person happy, if they were lucky enough to meet. Maybe she had met this person but... Sometimes, meeting someone and loving them wasn't enough. Life didn't stop because of love and time continued to pass, changing things and people. Taking another sip of tea, she looked over her cup at the man sitting in his big red leather chair, not replying to what she was saying, only listening silently.

"I know that they will ask me more, ask me to tell them everything, but I will smile mysteriously and tell them that it's enough for today and that they should go play outside. I'll look at old pictures and will think of all the time that has passed, of the paths I've followed, of the people that have walked with me for a short or long moment, of the life I've lived." Yes, she knew she would.

"My grandchildren, they will listen and forget, leaving me with half memories and a distant look in my eyes. And with time, they will understand what their old grandmother was saying. They will understand about the emotions in her eyes, the stories that all the pictures in her home were telling, the times that she always recalled, the person that she couldn't forget." She drank her last gulp of tea, staring at the inside of the small white cup, waiting. She put her teacup back on the wooden table, taking a look at the bluish black-haired man sitting on the other side of it. He hadn't moved yet, was only staring at her. How disappointing. How predictable. Some things could escape the hold of time it seemed; some things wouldn't change.

Smoothing down her skirt, the woman stood up, taking her purse with her. Her host stood up silently as well and went around the table, coming to a stop before her. She craned her neck a little, looking up at the man much taller than her. She saw his eyes soften and felt him put a hand on her back, urging her to get closer to him. Slowly, she complied, putting her head on his shoulder and wrapping her arms around his waist.

She felt him hug her softly. Not like a lover, though. Never like a lover. He released her and brushed his lips on her forehead. Her eyes fell closed. The English man stepped back and she opened her eyes, looking at him for the last time, trying to take his image with her, trying to remember every little detail; the color of his eyes, the way strands of hair fell over his eyes, the aura of mystery that surrounded him, everything...

"Thank you for everything Eriol" He nodded at her and she felt her chest constrict. It was all it went down to. Everything she had said was true. But giving up the person you wanted, no matter what, was not something easy, it couldn't be. He spoke up, looking into her eyes.

"Have a good flight back to Japan, Tomoyo. I wish you the best." She nodded and stepped back, turning around, walking out of his mansion. It was it. It had been her goodbye. For now? Forever? She didn't know. She didn't want to know, wanted to keep her hope, keep dreaming. A hopeless dream. Maybe one day. Maybe he could, maybe he would love her. But he couldn't, wouldn't fall in love with her. She would move on... but she would never forget.

End of story

Hey there, everyone. My babbling will be short this time lol, since it's kind of early in the morning. I'm being bad. I'm supposed to wake up early tomorrow morning to study and I'm still up. This week is going to be hell. I fell like ranting, but that wouldn't be good lol. Anyway, let's not go there.

I hope that you liked this story. And pretty please, review?

Thank you for reading it....


End file.
